Rising from Flames
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: A fire is coming. A fire that will change everything that we used to know. A fire that will destroy all, except the strongest and purest of them all. Through hard work, and living with ashes, only a few will make it to sea the clear blue sky, and the lush green grass.
1. A Connection Lost

_Rising from Flames_

_Prologue _

_A fire is coming. A fire that will change everything that we used to know. A fire that will destroy all, except the strongest and purest of them all. Through hard work, and living with ashes, only a few will make it to see the clear blue sky, and the lush green grass. _

"That is what I see Ravenheart. You must send a prophecy!" a dark gray she-cat mewed urgently. Ravenheart nodded. He tried to contact his clan's medicine cat, a golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

"Wake Amberleaf. Heed me wor-"he stopped suddenly.

"What is it Ravenheart?" the dark gray cat meowed nervously. "Has something happened to Amberleaf?"

"No." Ravenheart said quietly. "It- It's just, that our connection is lost!" he yowled angrily, surprising the dark gray cat. "How will the clans know about this?! How will they deal? They've depended on us for ages Stormwhisp! We can't let them down! They don't have a warning! They won't survive!" he yelled desperately. "We can't abandon them. We just can't." he said sinking down to the floor.

Stormwhisp padded over to her friend and nosed him comfortingly. "It's going to be fine. We won't abandon them. We will watch over them, and see what the heart's are worth of. Think of it as a test." She said trying to help sooth him down. "We'll see the purest and the strongest hearts of them all. We will survive. They will survive."

* * *

_The fire will end. A fire that changed everything we used to know is now gone. But this fire has destroyed all, except the strongest and purest of them all. Through hard work, and living in the ashes, only the few have made is to see the green grass, and blue sky._


	2. Angel Sins

_Rising from Flames_

_Chapter 1 – The Angel's Sin_

**A little start note. Hi! This is the first chapter, technically the first, not counting the prologue. But, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you'll review this chapter as well.**

_In a place where the stars aren't here, that's where you'll find your hope. In a place the raging fire consumes all you will find you're light. In a place of darkness and fire you will seek out your savior. In that place, you will be saved._

Russetbloom woke with a start. Her eyes widened when she remembered her dream. Was it a prophecy from StarClan? _No, that can't be true, _she thought to herself. _StarClan closed them to us. How would they send a prophecy?_ But indeed it was a prophecy. A prophecy that wasn't supposed to be sent. It was a dream to the future. It was a dream for hope, light and their savior. But it couldn't be revealed. Whoever had it must die.

The dream stuck with her all day long. She was distracted during training, during hunting, during her whole day. Her best friend padded over and plopped down. "I hear you're distracted." he said. Russetbloom nodded. "Why?"

Russetbloom swallowed. "Because I can't tell you." she whispered and stalked away. The gray cat looked at her with his green eyes oddly. "I'm sorry Stormwhisker." she whispered.

Stormwhisker shrugged. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Stormwhisker stalked to the fresh-kill pile and muttered darkly. I thought_ Russetbloom was my friend,_ he thought to himself. He chose a vole for himself and sat down in the shade, next to Emberflash. "What's up?" she asked.

Stormwhisker just sat there looking at the ground, not say a word. Finally Emberflash sighed and got up. "Well, let me know if you figure you want to tell me." she said. Stormwhisker just sat there. Emberflash sighed and trotted to the warrior's den.

Adderstar came in the camp entrance holding two mice in his mouth. He dropped them at the fresh-kill pile and went to his mate, Lilacmist. "What's wrong?" she asked, her sweet voice catching everyone's attention. Adderstar never showed his emotions outside his den. He shook it away and leaped onto their meeting place, on the branch stuck out between rocks, and many smaller rocks below, forming a passageway to the branch. It was thick, so you could fall off, but not easily.

"Let all cats old enough to see the flames, gather around High Branch for a clan meeting!" he yowled. His clan was surprised. A meeting?

Adderstar cleared his throat before speaking in a loud clear voice, "These past days are very dry, only just enough for our clan to feed off of. I'm afraid when the next time it rains, lightning will strike and a fire or flame will come out. Every cat must be on guard for this."

"But what if it doesn't rain?" a cat yowled from the crowd.

"It doesn't matter. Because sooner or later, it will, it must, rain." Adderstar said. "This topic is closed. You will look out for any sign of flames." He said firmly as he took a great leap off of the branch. He padded to his den with Lilacmist, their heads together and tails twined together.

Stormwhisker stood up from where he sat in front of High Branch, shook his pelt to get the dust off, and padded to the camp entrance. "Hey!" A ginger she-cat yelled. Stormwhisker turned around with a look that said _What?_ "Can I come with you?" Stormwhisker sighed and nodded.

"Fine Ivyshadow. You can come hunting with me." Ivyshadow let out an excited squeal that reminded Stormwhisker of his dead sister, Stormwhisp who had one kit with Blackclaw.

Ivyshadow ran up in front of him. "Where are we going? What are we hunting? Where? What? Why hunting?" she asked, a million questions coming out her mouth that made Stormwhisker want to yowl in annoyance.

"Whatever you want." He said between gritted teeth, trying to keep in annoyance-meter down, at least not above 75.

Ivyshadow stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Am I annoying you?" she asked nervously. _Course yah! _Stormwhisker yelled in his mind. Ivyshadow looked concerned. Just when Stormwhisker opened his mouth to reply, she started to laugh gleefully. "Got you! You were worried about my personality huh? HAHA!"

Stormwhisker gritted his teeth once again. He wasn't ready to admit he was worried when she acted so quietly, so he just ran to his favorite hunting place and layed on the grass watching the clouds move in the sky. "Pretty isn't it?" a quiet voice asked.

"W-Who's there?" he asked nervously.

"I'm a void. I'm an angel who makes voids in the dark sky during night." Said a beautiful white haired girl to her waist, her expression somber. And with large white feathered wings, stepping out of the shadows. Tonight one will appear made by me, to hunt a cat down."

"Hunt who down?" he asked. "What's you're name? Angel's don't exactly exist do they?" he said, even though he doubted himself.

"I was not meant to come down here to give you answers. But I will give one answer. I am Celeste. An angel who is also the celestial princess. I am here for questions. What is your friend's name?" she asked in a misty sing-song voice.

"R-Russetbloom." he stammered. "Russetbloom is my friend." he said with a stronger voice this time. "What do you want from her?" he asked defending his friend.

"Nothing." Celest replied simply.

"Liar." Stormwhisker snarled, as he whipped around and broke into a run back the camp entrance.

Celeste just stood there. "You're right." she whispered. "I am not here for nothing. I'm here for success. For the blood. For your fate." she said as she faded into the blue sky.

As Stormwhisker burst into the camp, he went to find Russetbloom. He ran to Adderstar and asked urgently, "Have you seen Russetbloom?" Adderstar was surprised, but then nodded his head yes. "Where?"

"I believe she went to her favorite dreaming place or somewhere." Stormwhisker thanked him and ran to the patch of grass in the willows that he and Russetbloom found together. It became their favorite place to go, dream, yell, sleep, anything.

He rushed over just in time to see a black circle close in the dark, starless sky. And there, under the willows, lay an almost dead Russetbloom.

"Russetbloom!" he screamed when he saw her laying limp with blood on her lips. "Don't worry. You're going to make it. I'll get Rave-"I stopped when she opened her eyes.

"You know it as much as I do. I won't make it." She whispered.

"Don't say that." He said hoarsely.

"The main reason I was left to be kil-"she coughed out blood. "Killed was that I had a prophecy. I want"more blood, "you to know I-" as she coughed more blood and lay completely still.

"Russetbloom?" he whispered. "Russetbloom, what was the prophecy?" more silence. "Russetbloom?!" he screeched. "No!" he yowled to the starless night sky. "Why her?" he asked tears streaming down his face. "She was my best friend. My closest friend." He said sinking down to the ground. "I didn't know about the prophecy. What was it?!" he yowled to the sky.

He picked Russetbloom by the scruff and half-carried and half-dragged her to camp. _I will get revenge Celeste. You will not hurt my clan mates anymore. You will not start the fire that will doom us all._

**Finished with Chapter 1! My chapters compared to those who read, The Endless Hourglass's **_**The Servant's Promise, **_**my chapters are deathly short. But, hope you liked it. Please review; leave helpful reviews, like what to improve, if it was bad, or if it should stay the same. Happy reading! I will continue to update as soon as I can.**


	3. An Angel's Past

_Rising from Flames_

_Chapter 2 – An Angel's Past_

**Hello people! *shouts excitedly* I'm on a role today! But anyways, my chapters are going to be shorter maybe, but definitely not updated as often. School's starting in six days. My hope is that I can finish the story in six days. I'll see. But, read and review! **

"_Celeste…" someone growled. "Did I tell you to tell him what you were? What you are? Did I tell? No. So if you're just going to go like that telling your secrets," he stopped to grin. "You must be punished._

_Celest backed away from that electric blue haired man with dark black wings as dark as the starless sky. Her face was pale and full of horror. "No." she whimpered, her white hair flowing in front of her. "Please. Don't. Please!" she screamed a high-pitch shriek with the man shocked her through her glass collar. He threw her against a hard cold pillar living her broken and bruised on her back._

"_I'm sorry master." She whimpered. "You never told me not to. We Angeli's aren't made for mind reading of our own master-" she screamed once more as her master stepped on her back already broken._

"_You dare talk back to me?" he growled. "You dare talk back to your own master? He stepped on her even harder, making her face twist in agony. _

"_Please!" she whispered, starting to scream. "Please, I'll do anything!" she begged her master as she willed the pain to stop._

_A black haired angel glided in the room and gasped in what she witnessed. "Electri!" she yelled. "How dare you? She's your precious Angeli. How could you treat her like this! Don't keep on doing this, or I'll take her as my own."_

_Electri smirked. "And who are you to do that?" he asked. "Remember, I have more power than you do." he said smugly._

"_I was named Realm Angel last night." The black haired girl replied in a low growl. "I am Crimson Ember, Huntress of Angeli's, protector of the Flame Glass, and Fire Phoenix. I rule by night and by day, through the Divinius and Anuculus. By the smoky fire, I order Celeste as my own Angeli. Rising from the Embers as well as the Burning Roses, I order Celeste as the Blazing Rose. Come now. Your are no longer his. You are free to do." Crimson Ember said softly ending her speech._

_Celeste looked up hopefully. "Really?" she whispered._

"_Really." Crimson Ember said. Thank you. She mouthed. "Call me Master or Ember." Ember said to her. Do you have anything to say for yourself Electri?"_

_Electri's smile fainted, but then Electri shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Because I will always be her master in her eyes." he said coldly as he faded into the sky._

Stormwhisker layed on the grass watching the sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" Stormwhisker scrambled up. It was the same misty sing-song voice that told him about Russetbloom's death.

"You!" he snarled. "You have the courage to face me still? After all you've done to me? After all that you're going to do? I don't think so. Now leave me alone!" he yowled.

But the white haired angel didn't move. She just sighed, and sat next to Stormwhisker, and spread her wings. "It wasn't my choice. We have masters in the sky do you know? I had to, or he would've ordered me to die. I'm Angeli, Type Princess, Celeste. I can help you. StarClan sent Russetbloom a prophecy." Stormwhisker gasped at this point. "I was ordered to kill her because if anyone knew about it, then it would be our downfall." she said as she grasped Stormwhisker and took flight.

"Where are you taking me?" he yowled, his voice muffled by the wind.

"To the Palace of Ember, the Home of the Blazing Roses, and the Glazed Blood. I am to take you to the City of Divinius and Anuculus, where you will be put to sleep in the Glazed Blood Roses."

"PUT TO SLEEP?" Stormwhisker screeched disbelieving.

"Yes."

"B-But, hello? I have a best fr-" and then he remembered Russetbloom wasn't there anymore. He didn't have anything to live for anymore. So he stopped struggling and let Celeste carry him through the sky with her powerful and effortless strokes of her feathered wings.

Stormwhisker must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was on a comfortable seat filled with the squishy things. But they were comfortably nevertheless. "So, you've awaken." said a sing-song voice.

"Celeste?" he asked squinting his eyes because the light was so bright. "Is that you?" he asked. "Answer me."

"No. I am Crimson Ember, Huntress of Angeli's, protector of the Flame Glass, and Fire Phoenix. I rule by night and by day, through the Divinius and Anuculus. Rising from the Embers as well as the Burning Roses. I am the Realm Angel in this world in the sky. And I am here to put you to sleep." she said. "Any objections?"

Stormwhisker shook his head. "No. There are no objections from me." he said drowsily. "You can put me to sleep."

Ember nodded. "Then, close your eyes, and dream far away. Where you'll find the hidden answers of your questions. Except one." she said her voice becoming blurry to Stormwhisker as he swallowed the small droplet of crimson red blood. A glazed blood drop. "Hush now, and dream of everything you every wanted." Ember said softly. Then, she turned to Celeste. "We did it. And now, it is time for the ages of cats to be gone!" she yelled.

Celeste looked at the body of Stormwhisker. _I'm sorry; _she mouthed as she turned away and exited through the flames.

**Ooh! Suspense, Suspense! Okay, but it was a real short chapter. I'm getting busier and busier, and I forget my ideas XC But, that's the second chapter for my story. **


	4. Dreams

_Rising from Flames_

_Chapter 3 – Dreams_

**Hi! Back with another chapter. Here, I will answer some reviews. **

**Madison of Higgins Clan – Thanks! Really appreciated.**

**Mossshine of the Stars – Appreciated.**

**Cinderstar377 – Russetbloom is dead, but Stormwhisker isn't.**

**Rising from Embers – Love the name by the way. Oh….about those…..but yes, Stormwhisker isn't dead, just put into eternal sleep, he'll wake up somewhere in the story.**

_In the fire of Glazing Roses, in the burning place of the Glass Flame. Through night and day; through Divinius and Anuculus; that is were you will find your savior. Your hope, you're light, deep in an eternal sleep._

"Stormwhisker!" a voice said urgently. "Stormwhisker!" Stormwhisker woke up all of a sudden, to see he was floating in midair. He scrambled up looking, his face full of pure horror.

"Who is there? Who called me? I'm not a toy you know." he said trying to sound confident, but you could tell he wasn't.

"Don't you recognize me?" a voice said. "Honestly, you need to get your hearing checked." the voice said sympathetically and sarcastically. "It's me you dolt! I blend in!" the voice said annoyed.

"Blend in?" he murmured. He was in a place where the fires burned in a reddish-brown way all day long, filled with "fire roses, and the Glass Flame." "Reddish-brown?" he murmured.

"Hello? Russet for short? Are you that close to being worse than a mouse-brain? Honestly, I am so disappointed." the voice said pointedly.

"Russet?" Stormwhisker murmured. "Russetbloom!" he cried out as he remembered. "Russetbloom! Is that you?"

"Finally," Russetbloom said gruffly. "I've turned old here. Older than the oldest elder, older than Glazestrike." she said. "Gee, was my taste that bad?"

"Russetbloom!" Stormwhisker repeated his voice beaming with joy.

"What?" Russetbloom snapped. "What do you want to know?" Stormwhisker tilted is head. "Didn't you hear Huntress? All your questions will be answered….except a few. So, what do you want to know?!" Russetbloom snapped.

"How did you die?"

"By a void. You already know. His name was Sicarious. The killer of the Angeli's. Next," she said waving her tail, making him say his questions.

"What was the prophecy?"

Russetbloom stopped. "I can't tell you," she whispered.

Stormwhisker sighed. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Was it about my clan?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What will happen to my clan?"

"Nope."

"What will you answer than?!" he said annoyed.

"Most questions….except a few."

"Can I see my camp right now?" he asked wanting to know who they were faring.

"Are you sure?" Russetbloom asked.

"What do you mean, are you sure?" Stormwhisker asked confused.

"You only get to ask that once. You'll only see them once," she whispered. "Are you sure you want to see right now?"

Stormwhisker stopped. "I- I don't know," he muttered. "Can I see Mistflower then?"

"Why?" Russetbloom asked curiously. "Why here? Why not Stormwhisp or anyone else?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "She just came into my mind," he said looking very embarrassed.

Russetbloom waved her tail and there was Mistflower bouncing happily in the forest. Alone. Stormwhisker screamed in his head; where was her protector? But then he saw Blazeclaw and he sighed with relief. But the image disappeared. He looked up at Russetbloom questionly.

"I can show you no more. Rest now Stormwhisker, and may you find peace in your dreams." Then she disappeared.

"Wait!" Stormwhisker yowled. "Wait! What am I supposed to do? What do you mean 'peace in your dreams?'" Stormwhisker tried to follow her but he was stuck; like a million binds were binding him, and he looked down. On the ice, he invisible binds. "Help!" he screeched. He took out his claws and teeth and tried to cut through the vines on the ice. He finally stopped struggling, when he felt them loosen.

He snapped them free and ran after Russetbloom. But by that time, she had disappeared. "Russetbloom!" he screeched angrily. "Come back! I still have qu-" he stopped abruptly when he felt a wave of tiredness taking over, and he collapsed to the floor.

_~Dream and your questions will be answered. Live and your questions will appear. Watch and you will have everything but your soul~_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Celeste!" a girl cried excitedly. "We have finally accomplished what we needed to do many centuries ago! The dawn of forest cats will be finally gone! Gone! Can you believe it? No more danger to us, unless someone finds where we have hidden the cat. We will rule!"_

_Celeste only nodded her pale face. She didn't necessarily want them to be gone. She just hopes that angels and cats won't pay mind, and that Stormwhisker, the one who she betrayed twice, will wake up and forgive her. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Celeste was depressed and in a foul mood. Even though she didn't want to, there was no way to escape her master's words. She went on, preparing the lightning, preparing the storm, preparing the whole routine for practice rounds, and setting them to experiment on other cats, while Huntress just watched laughing at the other cat's horrified expressions and grinning every time the fake storm worked. "I'm sorry," she whispered slowly to thin air. "I hope you think of something Glacieus."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Stormwhisker was dreaming of a horseplace. A place filled with horses, the big four-legged animals that let twolegs ride on their backs. Everything was peaceful, a sunny day, the ground filled with flowers, and Stormwhisker wondered why he was even having this dream, until the twoleg and horse disappeared into the forest. But everything would be fine. It wasn't like a storm would brew and cause a fi-. But just then as he was thinking a storm brewed the horseplace caught on fire. Stormwhisker yelped and stumbled backwards. His dream shifted and saw that his neighboring clan was on fire as well. He closed his eyes and prayed this wasn't really happening. Because it's a dream after all. But when he opened his eyes again, one very bad picture was there.

His clan. His clan mates. His leader. His whole clan. On fire. He yelped and looked horrified. He should have known. That was what Celeste was planning to accomplish through killing Russetbloom. She would have known he wouldn't care, and then she knew to strike the fire right then. _I've got to get out of here! _He thought. But everywhere he ran to, the walls were full or raging flames. "I'm the only one who knows that this will happen!" he cried out miserably. But suddenly, a shadow fell over him. "W-Who's there?" he stuttered. But nothing happened. No cat appeared.

Just when he thought it was just a fragment of imagination, an eerie, soft, echoing voice said something most peculiar.

_Seek me where my voice will sound_

_Where you are, you're not on the ground_

_If you need to ask the flowers are here_

_As the world will soon be clear._

And as the voices faded off into the distance, Stormwhisker was left turning wildly, repeating the song he had just witnessed. "Seek me where my voices will sound, where you are, you're not on ground….How am I supposed to figure that out?" he yelled angrily, most in frustration that he couldn't help his clan mates or any other cat.

_Anger will not help you now_

_And if you keep you will bow_

_To the destruction of cats_

_And the last angel will take the parried breath. _

_The one who hunts of thee_

_Will turn the back on which he need_

_Then forever carry out_

_The final places_

_Where destruction lays_

_Yet out of dangers harm_

_To curse himself in sacrifice_

And as the eerie voice faded out, he had a chilled tingling on his back. It would be him. He was the one who hunted thee, and he was the one who cursed him to sacrifice his clan mates. As anger turned to horror, he ran to what seemed the door of his fate, and where he would rise from the flames.


	5. In Between

_Rising from Flames_

_Chapter 4 - In between_

_**Hi! I am here to say hello. Duh. As I already did, I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers and followers as well as people who favorited me or my story. Keep you updated!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Seek me where my voice will sound_

_Where you are, you're not on ground_

_If you need to ask, the flowers are here_

_And the world soon be clear_

The eerie voice was back, louder than ever, and repetitive. A lot more repetitive to say. 44,453 times more to be exact. The sky was stained red with flames, surrounding the gray cat. Every time he tried to get though, his paws burned and he quickly took them out. But when he looked for them, he saw no scars. Suddenly, he had a burst inspiration. Perhaps nothing would show, so it was maybe it was fake with some real life feeling. If he could hold off for long enough, he could get though.

He first put his paws in and they burned. Tears sprang to his eyes. But he kept on going. He was just about to get his tail though, when an invisible hand tugged on it, yanking him backwards. He looked back and saw a blue and white angel. "Who are you?" he snarled.

The angel laughed a humorless laugh. "Woo-hoo. Still a bit sensitive on the tail no?" Stormwhisker bit back a retort because he though the angel could help him. The angel seemed to read his mind. "I will tell you, but I can't show you." Stormwhisker nodded eagerly as he listened to the angel speak.

_Seek me where my voice will sound_

_Where you are, you're not on ground_

_If you need to ask, the flowers are here_

_And the world soon be clear_

After he finished, Stormwhisker yowled in fury. "I don't need the stupid prophecy! I need instructions!" he snapped at the angel.

The angel looked very well offended. Then he began to fade. "Celeste cats had changed. They weren't what we thought they were anymore," he muttered darkly. "It was wrong to trust her and waste my time one you. Celeste will have to be executed fro being such a friend to the cats," he looked back at Stormwhisker and said, "Perhaps I'll just tell Huntress to punish here. Perhaps a very bad punishment like a metal lock. She risked her life for a worthless rat like you. But he show her death," he said pausing slowly. "I just hope Huntress will spare her," he said as he began to fade away. But not before saying a single whispered word, "Glacieus."

Then everything came crashing down.

Celeste had sent a prophecy on how to get out. She didn't want to be caught, so she made it vague enough to think it was just some useless words. But easy enough to understand if you knew some parts. Stormwhisker felt horrible treating the way he did to the past angel.

"I'm sorry!" he howled at the flames. "Please forgive! I though the wrong way!"

Then he remembered the single word the past angel whispered. "Glacieus!"

Glacieus appeared out of thin air with his eyes closed. "Yes?" he asked pointedly, but stopped when he opened his eyes and saw Stormwhisker in front of him. "What do you want?" he said so venomously, Stormwhisker took a step back.

"I want you to tell me about the flower parts in the prophecy."

Glacieus rolled his crystal clear blue eyes. Not literally clear though. You get the point right? He repeated what everyone said. "Weren't you listening to Huntress? You're in the places of the Glazed Roses. That's what Celeste means," he said calmly.

Stormwhisker was horrified. Why? The roses were glazed with blood, surrounded by flames. "Now how do I get those roses?" he murmured to himself. "Maybe it's like the scenery! Maybe it's fake!" he yowled in triumph. He felt a wave of relief. He was finally getting somewhere!

He put his paws though the fire and pulled them straight out. It burned. His paws where cold and shaking, when he felt a pelt, grazed with crimson blood. He pulled two out and dropped them very quickly. He waited for his hands to cool down, but he would forever remember the burning sensations of the flames on his paws.

He looked at them and saw scars. "They will leave a scar forever. Don't think you could get away that easily from it, did you?" Glacieus asked, looking quite amused.

Stormwhisker bit back a sharp retort. If he wanted to be Mr. Sarcasm, it was up to him. "So, how do I get out again?" he asked

Glacieus repeated, "And _the world will soon be clear."_

"You must wipe out the world."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Songmist, and Talonclaw, get the nursery. No kit or queen will be left behind." Adderstar commanded. "Shademist and Graynose, hurry and get the apprentices. Leafsong and Clawear, get the elders. If you need help, grab Creamshade. No one below warrior rank will be left behind," Adderstar said, his voice rising higher. "We are without our deputy, and we must not panic!" he yowled so he could be heard over the panic-struck cats.

He quickly jumped off the branch and hurried to the medicine cat den, where their medicine cat, was packing all the herbs she would need, in other words, all of them.

"Fawnblaze! Leave them behind! Take the ones we will need the most and go!"

Fawnblaze looked up to see her leader's panicked expression, and only then, she nodded hesitantly. She took only a few types but many of those types.

Shademist had secured the apprentice dens and was about to leave, when she heard a loud squeak, "Help!"

Shademist turned around and began to search. "Where are you?" she asked frantically.

"To you left!" the voice said. _It must be a kit, _she thought miserably. When she finally found the kit, it was covered in soot and ashes.

She took it roughly by the scruff and was about to leap, when a flaming tree fell on her hind legs trapping her. She struggled, but only made her pain last even more.

Adderstar came to look for his daughter to see her struggling and with a black kit in front of her. He was horrified to see his daughter yowling and thrashing. "Leave," she whispered. But he didn't hear her. He was stuck in a trance, in a wave of memories.

"Let's name her Shadekit."

"I now give you your warrior name, Shademist!"

"Shademist, lead the dawn patrol."

"Shademist. Be careful."

Shademist. Only when the flames were almost upon them, did he open his eyes to reality and knew there was no use of waiting. He grabbed the kit roughly by the scruff and ran through the forest, dodging between trees and jumping over broken twigs.

He burst through the forest, where he came upon the lake entrance. On the other side, he saw his while clan waiting for him safely on the other side. He took one desperate glance, and jumped in the cold water. Water spraying everywhere, he swam to the other side with great difficulty.

When he was dragged onto the other side, and onto the back, he coughed out water and stood up. So many lives lost tonight. But at least they were safe for now. Now sooner did he finish thinking they were safe, the saw the flames roar to life and glided across the river, but with great difficulty.

The cats watched in horror as they saw their most feared enemy, the one who feared water, race across for what it was. Adderstar shouted what everyone was thinking, "Run!" the panicked cats started to run and run.

Soon, when the flames where almost upon them, cats started to whoosh water onto the flames. Wasn't it supposed to be a regular bushfire?

-x-x-x-x-

"That can't be!" Stormwhisker said. "I won't wipe out the world. There must be another way!" Stormwhisker shouted desperately at Glacieus.

"Well….there is another way…." Glacieus said slowly. "But it would be impossible. Forget it."

"What?" Stormwhisker asked. "I'll do anything!" he shouted at Glacieus. "Come one, tell me." Stormwhisker said.

"You would have to turn into a void as well." Glacieus whispered.

Stormwhisker stopped and looked at his paws. "If it means I can get out of here and save my clan, I'll do it."

Glacieus stared. "You are brave young cat. Very well. I will return with Magyck and turn you into a void," and with that, he disappeared.

Stormwhisker fell to his paws into a deep slumber, even if his mind resisted.

It was evening with Stormwhisker opened his eyes to see Glacieus with Magyck, a gray haired angel, in a gray floor-length dress with a metal choker like Celeste.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Magyck asked softly. Stormwhisker nodded. "Very well," and she started the chant.

_Ancestors of the Huntress of Embers_

_Glazed Roses from Divinius and Anuculus_

_From Magyck to earth_

_From hate to love_

_From frost to blood_

_May a new angel take from you_

_As a host a new light be born_

The air was filled with Stormwhisker's screeches.

"May StarClan take mercy on you." Magyck murmured.

Soon the shrieks dulled and stopped. There no longer stood a gray tom with green eyes, which was put to sleep by the Huntress, and had a best friend killed by a void, but there stood a tall and elegant figure with beautiful black wings, gray hair, and green eyes rimmed with gold.

"You are now Storm." Magyck murmured as she pressed her palm to Storm's forehead. It glowed gold before it dimmed and was no more.

Storm opened his eyes and whispered, "It is done. A new void is born. And a new fire we will stop."

He opened his black wings rimmed with gold and took off to find Celeste with Magyck and Glacieus closed behind. They found her in her room, her own palace of a room with soft cushions everywhere and a king size bed with a huge veil draped on it.

"Celeste." Glacieus hissed. "It's me, Glacieus."

"Go away." Celeste said miserably. "If Stormwhisker ever wakes up, he'll never forgive me."

"But I will," a soft voice said, coming from the shadows. "I know what you've done, I knew you had no choice. So no hard feelings."

Celeste looked startled. Then she spoke in a whisper, "They changed you so you could get out am I right?"

Storm nodded.

Celeste broke into the first true smile. "Then we have no time to waste. You're clan will not endure much longer."

Storm nodded and opened his eyes.

Celeste gasped along with everyone else.

Storm looked started. "What?" he asked.

"Golden rimmed eyes, with gray hair, green eyes, and black wings…." Magyck whispered.

"The prophecy is to come true…." Glacieus added.

"What?" Storm demanded. "What prophecy?" when no one answered, he turned to Celeste. "Tell me," he said angrily. "I don't like secrets."

Celeste shared a quick glance with Magyck and sighed. "Ask Magyck. She will explain."

Storm turned to Magyck. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"There was a prophecy about a reborn angel with golden rimmed green eyes, black wings and gray hair, would overcome the Embers and save the angels from themselves.

"And I believe, that is you."


	6. Ties of the End

_Rising from Flames_

_Chapter 5 - Ties of the End_

**Hi! Last chapter! Woot woot! I hope I can finish in an hour….**

-x-x-x-x-x-

"What?"Storm screeched.

"I said, you are the angel, the renewed angel who will save us from ourselves.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Save it!" Celeste yowled. "First of all, we need to get to Storm's clan before it's too late." If you looked at the beautiful horizon, you would see it was better than ever. With golden rimmed blobs flying in the sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_What's going on? What is this?_ Adderstar thought. _Normal bushfires don't just glide over the lake! _

"Adderstar!" an urgent voice said, breaking Adderstar out of his trance. "We need to move! We are without deputy, and we have no idea where to go." Talonclaw said.

Adderstar nodded numbly. "Where's Shademist?" his mate said urgently. "Where is she?" when Adderstar didn't reply, she sunk down to the floor and began to sob.

"Hurry!" he said urging his mate up.

"I can't," she sobbed. "I can't get up!" she said. "I have nothing to live for!" Adderstar looked at his mate in shock.

"Do it for me," he urged. "Your not dead yet, treasure life while it lasts!" he yowled.

Lilacmist looked up in alarm to hear her mate's urgent yowl. She started to get up, but soon collapsed. "I can't," she whispered. "Leave. For me." Images of Shademist flashed through Adderstar's mind.

"Adderstar!" a voice yowled. Adderstar turned to see a cream she-cat with white splotches and green eyes staring at him.

"What Creamshade?" he asked tiredly.

"Let's go!"

"I'm sorry. But StarClan is no longer with us."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Storm!" Magyck shrieked. Storm turned his gray head in alarm. "Down there!" she yowled pointing to a group of running cats.

Storm didn't say anything, but tucked his wings and dove. He was right in front of Talonclaw and Adderstar. "Adderstar," he hissed. Adderstar turned around and cried in alarm when he was face to face with an angel.

"Who are you?" he asked threatingly.

Songmist stepped closer. "Are you….Are you Stormwhisker?" she asked cautiously. "You seem to remind me of him with his green eyes and gray pelt."

Storm nodded. "I am a renewed angel, I go by the name of Storm," gasps came from the crowd. "The fire was started from above. But have no fear. Run to the highest peak of the river and watch from there."

The cats nodded and took off telling everyone else.

"Let's do this." Glacieus said as he and everyone else dove towards the fire.

_Fire started from above_

_You victims are not worthy_

_Of your wrath and anger_

_Forget them and wager_

_What would like?_

_Dreams of future roses_

_Embers and Servants_

_Leave for now, by the Magyck Circle!_

The fire died out, dimmed and left with a single message, "I will be back. My huntress will not stand this nonsense. They will feel by wrath."

After that, all was quiet. Then, the angels looked at each other and sighed in relief. "Good thing that's over." Celeste said.

"Yeah. That's true." Storm said laughing.

The cats had safely climbed to the highest peak of the river and stared at the flying and laughing angels in awe. "Who's the new deputy?" Graynose asked. Adderstar just signaled to wait. He went to look for something to stand on. He found a rock and decided to make this their new home for now.

He saw dented out rocks, making small caves with moss already in there. "Let all cats old enough to see flames gather around for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

The cats gathered around. "Since our deputy is no longer with us, it is time to name out new deputy. Clawear, you have been a loyal warrior and fought bravely with a clan who never accepted you. That is why you are my first choice."

Clawear looked surprised, but then stood and accepted.

"Now, Firekit, Leafkit, and Waterkit, you will be known as Firepaw, Leafpaw, and Waterpaw. Creamshade, you are worthy and kind, determined and strong, you will pass these traits down to Firepaw.

"Lillypelt, you have been a loyal warrior and mentored Graynose, a loyal warrior, and you will mentor Leafpaw. I will mentor Waterpaw myself."

Mentors and apprentices touched noses as the clan shouted out, "Clawear, Firepaw, Leafpaw, and Waterpaw!"

_Thank you StarClan_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Huntress was watching fuming. "How dare she disobey her own master!" she yowled. "She will be punished."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Storm decided to look for the flames, and saw it coming back. He raced the flames and beat it to the clan's new place. "Fire!" he yowled. "To the leader's den!" after everyone was in, the closed the entrance with rocks to protect them.

Five minutes later, they were all tired and tried everything. Nothing stopped the terrible bushfire. Storm flew in front of it. "Take me as a sacrifice. I will take the curse upon me."

"No!" Celeste yowled. "Take me instead!"

"No!" Storm said roughly. Celeste whimpered but said nothing.

Storm flew to the flames which stopped and growled. "Take me as a sacrifice. I will take upon the fire angel's curse."

The flames devoured him. His clan watched helplessly, as their savior died in their honor. "No…." Songmist whimpered.

The fire growled. It shook and shook and shook. Storm flew out, as the fires dissolved and hit his head on a rock. He was out cold. The cats were amazed.

"He has taken the fire angel's curse. But it will not be too harmful since he was a sacrifice. We will be gone…." as the fire, Storm and every other angel disappeared.

"Thank you StarClan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Every single angel was teleported back the flames. They murmured confusedly. "What?"

Huntress shrieked as she realized what happened. "No!" she said. "Curses!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Please!" Celeste said, leaning over a pale face Storm. "Please wake up!" she said, tears streaming down her glossy face.

And he stirred.

**Alrighty! Finished! The epilogue will be to tie the story, but it's finished!**


End file.
